Tyrfing (Myrmidon 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: A Serious Maiden's Wish It is the Princesses' day off between battles, but in Tyrfing's case... Tyrfing: *Pant* *pant* *pant* Tyrfing: Ah! Commander... Tyrfing: What? I'm training with my sword, as you can plainly see. Tyrfing: I'm serious. This is what I usually do, as a Killer Princess! Tyrfing: Huh? You want to go where? I'm right in the middle of my training, so... She stammers. Tyrfing: And besides, if I go off all of a sudden, what will Dulyn say...? Just as Tyrfing predicted, Dulyn's voice can be heard looking for her in the distance. The commander grabs Tyrfing's hand and starts to run. Tyrfing: Huh?! Hey... wait a second! The commander tells Tyrfing that it's important to take a break. Today is the day for Tyrfing to do whatever she wants to do. Tyrfing: Whatever...I want to do? Tyrfing: You'll grant any request? Tyrfing: In that case... After pondering a bit, she tells the commander... Tyrfing: I want to do...what ordinary girls do. With a loud "Gotcha!", the commander takes her into town. Episode 2: What Ordinary Girls Do The two enjoyed doing "what ordinary girls do," just as Tyrfing had requested. Tyrfing: Does this really look good on me? You're not teasing me, are you? They tried on clothes... Tyrfing: Really? A present, just for me? Ahhh, you shouldn't have! ...shopped till they dropped... Tyrfing: This tea is delicious! But Commander... Orange juice? Really? Oh, you're just like a little kid! ...then spend the rest of the afternoon at a nice, quiet cafe--and Tyrfing couldn't have been happier. Tyrfing: Thanks for today, Commander. It was wonderful break from everything. Tyrfing: We should do this more often. A gentle breeze caresses her smiling face. Tyrfing: All right, then! That's enough "ordinary girl" stuff. Tyrfing: I'll be back to my "ordinary Killer Princess" stuff again tomorrow, Commander. ---- Question 1=''Do you sometimes yearn for the "ordinary"?'' Tyrfing: No... I am a Killer Princess, but... |-| Question 2=''Are you sure you don't wish you were more "ordinary"?'' Tyrfing: The life of someone...who isn't a Killer Princess... |-| Question 3=''Is it rough, not being "ordinary"?'' Tyrfing: It's not rough, but... ---- Tyrfing: ... She lowers her head Tyrfing: To go on an ordinary date like this...just like any other ordinary girl... Tyrfing: To fall in love like an ordinary girl... Tyrfing: ...Commander! She raises her eyes with a look like she's made up her mind. Tyrfing: Commander, I... Episode 2: Shock To Kill Tyrfing: Commander, I... Before Tyrfing can speak, a gust of wind sends countless leaves up into the air where they gracefully flutter around and around. Tyrfing: ... Her hands suddenly disappear in a blur, a fleeting look of sadness in her eyes. Tyrfing: Could an "ordinary girl" do this? In her hands rest dozens of leaves, all caught by her in the blink of an eye. Tyrfing: Commander... Tyrfing: Thank you for today! Tyrfing: I felt like an ordinary girl for just one day, and it was super fun! Tyrfing: You helped me... understand something. Tyrfing: I'm a Killer Princess...and I can never be ordinary... Tyrfing: ...but... Tyrfing: ...that's fine by me. There are things only I can do too, I bet! She smiles. Tyrfing: Not only that... I caught a glimpse of a new skill! She shows the commander the leaves in her grasp. Tyrfing: This attack, which is too quick for the eye to catch... I'll call it "Shock to Kill." It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Tyrfing: All right, let's head back. Dulyn must be waiting to complain at me about now. She turns around. ---- Question 1=''What were you saying just now...?'' Tyrfing: Commander, I... |-| Question 2=''I couldn't hear what you just said...because of that wind...'' Tyrfing: I wanted to tell you... |-| Question 3=''Was there something you wanted to tell me...?'' Tyrfing: My feelings... I wanted to say... ---- Tyrfing: ...No. Tyrfing: I'll keep protecting you, Commander. Enveloped by the scintillating natural beauty of the surrounding, she gives an awkward smile. Episode 3: Demonblade Oath Several days later... Tyrfing: *Pant* *pant* *pant* Tyrfing: Ah! Commander! Tyrfing: Yes, I'm training with my sword again today. Tyrfing: Thanks for the other day... Tyrfing: Watch this! Does she mean thanks for the date? The commander's expectations are piqued, just a little. But... Tyrfing: I took a secret skill I'd learned and applied it to this new technique. Tyrfing swings her sword, emitting a blast of energy that envelopes the entire area. Tyrfing: Behold my new power: "Demonblade Oath"! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Tyrfing: When I'm with you, Commander...I get the feeling that there are no limits to how strong I might become. Tyrfing: There I go, being all serious again... Tyrfing: I just want you to know how thankful I am that you took me on that date... I haven't forgotten. Tyrfing: That's what it was, right? A date? Suddenly feeling bashful, Tyrfing flashes a cute little smile. Tyrfing: Things got a bit rough after that, you know. Dulyn was full of complaints, just as I'd predicted. Tyrfing: But I don't care... Tyrfing: I had a really great time with you. Tyrfing: Um, Commander, there's something I need to tell you about that day... I, I lied, Commander. Tyrfing: What I told you back then...wasn't what I really wanted to say. Tyrfing: The truth is... Silence envelops both of them. Tyrfing: I can't...really say what I mean right now, but...I bet...someday... Tyrfing: Until then, Commander... Tyrfing: ...please watch over me. Saying this, Tyrfing peers intently into the commander's eyes. Category:Character Quest